Gebruikersblog:Niels20020/Donald Duck 2007-33
thumb|center|250px Het leek me leuk om een keer een review te doen over een tijdschrift. Ik heb gekozen voor Donald Duck 2007-33, die ik eergisteren binnen heb gekregen (ik had hem tweedehands besteld). Ik ben trouwens van plan vaker reviews te gaan schrijven, niet alleen over tijdschriften, maar ook films, afleveringen en weet ik veel wat nog meer :) Ik heb het twee keer eerder gedaan, over een film, maar dat waren beide vrij korte reviews met niet veel inhoud. Hoe dan ook, laten we kijken naar deze Donald Duck. De brievenbus is niet zo interessant. Het enige wat me een opviel was de brief van Dimke, met de doopnaam "Dimme an jedidja". Ze/hij (geen idee welk geslacht bij deze naam hoort) vraagt of Donald ook een doopnaam heeft, waarop hij antwoord van niet. Dit verbaasde me enigszins, omdat ik altijd heb gelezen dat Donalds doopnaam "Donald Fauntleroy Duck" is. Ach, het maakt niet echt uit, ik neem aan dat de redactie niet al te veel research doet voor het beantwoorden van brieven. thumb|center|500px Het eerste stripje is wel leuk en is ook in lijn met het thema van de hele Duck. Oom Dagobert viert z'n verjaardag en vind het naarmate hij ouder wordt steeds minder fijn worden om jarig te zijn. Dit is natuurlijk omdat hij elk jaar meer kaarsjes moet kopen. Een typisch Nederlands grapje vind ik, gewoon typerend voor die korte openingsstripjes, hoewel ik moet zeggen dat ik deze wel grappig vond. Toen ik op inducks keek zag ik dat het eigenlijk gewoon een remake is van een Amerikaanse strip. De setting is inderdaad precies hetzelfde (behalve dat Otto van Drakenstein natuurlijk weg is gehaald...), maar de grap is helemaal anders. thumb|center|500px Toen ik de eerste pagina zag schrok ik gewoon van het tekenwerk. Ik vind het echt een schande dat er voor een jubileumnummer zo'n slecht hoofdverhaal wordt uitgekozen. Een voorbeeld van het slechte tekenwerk is het hoofd van Donald, vooral de achterkant maar ook de snavel. Daarnaast lijken Kwik, Kwek en Kwak een soort peuters, zal vooral komen door de grote ogen en kleine bekjes die constant open staan. Niet alleen het tekenwerk was slecht, ook het verhaal vond ik niet goed. Het is gewoon nogal 'random'. Oom Dagobert is jarig en Donald en de neefjes besluiten hem een koffietafel te geven. Tot zover klinkt het nog logisch, maar dan komen ze op straat een of andere paarse vogel tegen die heel raar doet. Eerst zit hij bloemen te eten in Donalds tuin en later rijdt hij meerdere keren mee op de 313. Hij doet nog meer vage dingen, zoals zich verkleden als een verkoopster en Donald daarmee laten schrikken. De tweede keer dat hij met Donald meerijdt is trouwens wel heel raar, aangezien hij voorop de auto zit en Donald dit niet opmerkt. Donald kijkt de hele tijd achterom en praat met Kwik, Kwek en Kwak. Sorry hoor, maar dat is echt een van de meest onlogische dingen die ik ooit in de Donald Duck heb gezien, een heel stuk rijden terwijl je achterom kijkt. Nou ja, dat bewijst wel hoe slecht dit verhaal is. De vogel blijkt trouwens een zeldzaam beest uit de dierentuin te zijn en uiteindelijk krijgen Kwik, Kwek en Kwak een beloning van 1000 euro omdat ze het dier terugbrengen naar de dierentuin. De koffietafel die Oom Dagobert heeft gekregen is wel verwoest door de paarse vogel, maar dat wordt opgelost omdat Kwik, Kwek en Kwak de 1000 euro gebruiken om alle kinderen van Duckstad te trakteren op taart en limonade. Donald en Dagobert verkleden zich als kind en halen ook wat. Dit verhaal blijkt getekend te zijn door Dick Moores. Nog nooit van gehoord, maar ik heb een ander verhaal van hem dat ik heb bekeken en dat zag er nog best goed uit, dus ik denk (hoop) dat dit verhaal gewoon een eenmalige blunder van hem was. Het tweede verhaal is best goed. Joe Carioca wordt wakker gemaakt door Manuel die hem verteld dat ze op tv komen. Joe is helemaal blij en hoopt geïnterviewd te worden door de knappe Jessica Schuurgans. Het blijken echter twee mannen te zijn die een reportage maken over de vuilnisbelt. Daar wil Joe niet aan meewerken, want dan komen de vrouwen te weten dat hij niet zo rijk is. Als hij de stad in gaat, ziet hij daar Jessica lopen (althans, dat neem ik aan, haar naam wordt niet genoemd). Joe verteld natuurlijk dat hij bankier is en terwijl ze praten over de vuilnisbelt zegt hij dat hij graag wat zou willen doen voor de armen die daar wonen. Jessica is daar heel blij mee en rent naar een zaaltje in een restaurant om het te vertellen. Daar zitten echter Juan, Manuel en Joe's andere vrienden van de vuilnisbelt. Wat er dan gebeurt is een beetje vaag, want in het volgende en laatste plaatje staat hij af te wassen en wordt hij geprezen omdat hij zo betrokken is bij de armen dat hij zelfs afwast om de rekening te betalen. Ik vraag me alleen af hoe hij zich er nou heeft uitgepraat dat de bewoners van de vuilnisbelt hem herkenden, maar al met al is het een leuk verhaal. Zeker een goedmaker voor het vorige verhaal. In het volgende een-pagina verhaal krijgt Oom Dagobert van de hele familie een ballonvaart boven Duckstad voor zijn verjaardag. Hij neemt een verrekijker mee en als hij weer is geland rent hij meteen weg om de muntjes te pakken die hij vanuit de lucht met zijn verrekijker heeft gezien. Ik heb eigenlijk niet veel over dit verhaal te zeggen, het is gewoon grappig en goed getekend. Dan zijn we in het midden van de Duck, waar twee volle pagina's gewijd zijn aan een winactie over Oom Dagobert. Je kan net zo rijk als Oom Dagobert worden, de hoofdprijs (die 6 keer uitgereikt wordt) is namelijk een ABN AMRO Eurostyle rekening met €600. Daarnaast kun je ook nog 60 keer een Eurostyle rekening met €60 winnen. Ik vind het een beetje stom dat het geld alleen op een ABN AMRO rekening kan worden uitgereikt, als je bijvoorbeeld al een ING of Rabobank rekening had kon je eigenlijk niet echt winnen. Er is trouwens ook een "Speciale prijs", namelijk een echt Dagobert Duck geluksdubbeltje. Het is volgens mij minder 'speciaal' als het lijkt, want er staat dat je bij deze actie altijd prijs hebt (dus krijgt iedereen gewoon zo'n dubbeltje). Er zijn overigens ook nog andere prijzen naast het geld, zo kun je ook een beeldje + mini-litho van Carl Barks, een Monopoly spel (niet van Donald Duck, gewoon van Nederland) en een Dagobert Duck jubileumalbum winnen. thumb|center|500px Meestal vind ik Rakker verhalen nogal saai, maar deze keer viel het mee. In dit verhaal gaat Rakker op bezoek bij Rufus, een oude vriend van hem die werkt als bewaker in een houtzagerij. Of nou ja, werkt, eigenlijk werkte, want er is nu een nieuwe bewaker. Een onaardig type, want hij noemt Rufus oud en maakt constant nare opmerkingen. Hij laat Rufus zelfs struikelen, waardoor er een olielamp valt en er vuur ontstaat. Rakker en Rufus proberen de kraan open te krijgen, maar dat lukt ze niet. Dan zien ze dat de andere hond in gevaar is, omdat hij is ingesloten door het vuur. Rufus springt over het vuur heen en weet de hond en zichzelf te redden door net op tijd een gang te graven onder het hek door. Met zijn drieën krijgen ze de kraan wel open en ze weten het vuur te blussen. De eigenaar komt dan ook aan en is heel trots op de honden. De hond maakt het goed met Rufus en Rakker en alles komt uiteindelijk goed. Ik vond het wel een beetje een politiek correct verhaal (geen idee hoe je dat anders moet noemen). De pester wordt uiteindelijk geholpen door degene die hij pest en zo komt het allemaal goed. Nou ja, het neemt niet weg dat dit een best leuk verhaal is. thumb|center|500px Het vijfde verhaal in deze Donald Duck heeft Goofy in de hoofdrol. Goofy staat in zijn tuin en probeert met langslopende mensen te praten. Ze kijken hem echter niet eens aan en negeren hem compleet. Goofy snapt niet waarom, maar Mickey heeft wel een idee. De buren houden hun tuin namelijk netjes bij, maar die van Goofy is net een jungle. Ze besluiten samen de tuin op te knappen. Onder één struik blijkt een fontein te staan. Goofy is trots op zijn nette tuin en probeert meteen een praatje te maken. Zijn buren willen echter nog steeds niet met hem praten, want de fontein die Goofy nu in zijn tuin heeft staan vinden ze lelijk. Goofy en Mickey besluiten om het 'kunstwerk' maar weg te gooien. Het is heel zwaar, dus zelfs de buren komen helpen. Als ze de fontein eindelijk om hebben, blijkt op de onderkant de naam Mossino Moderno te staan. Deze Moderno is een wereldberoemde Italiaanse beeldhouwer en eigenlijk is het bouwwerk dus heel veel waard. De buren willen het graag van hem kopen en beginnen te bieden. Uiteindelijk verkoopt Goofy de fontein voor 3000 euro. Van het geld bouwt hij iets anders Italiaans in zijn tuin, namelijk een ijsbar. Hier zijn zijn buren en hun kinderen wel heel blij mee. Ik vond dit verhaal best wel leuk, het was wel eens wat nieuws. Goofy's tuin zie je namelijk altijd als een begroeide plek en daar kwam nu verandering in. Ik vond het alleen een beetje raar dat de buren de fontein zo lelijk vonden, wat mij betreft was het nog best mooi. Het verhaal is trouwens getekend door Tony Strobl, een tekenaar die ik best goed vind (zo ook in dit verhaal). In het laatste (lange) verhaal komt een ambtenaar van de belastingdienst bij Dagobert op bezoek om 52 procent van zijn vermogen te innen. Dagobert kan er alleen onder uit komen door 20 miljoen te schenken aan een wetenschappelijk project. Gelukkig komt Willie Wortel precies daarna binnen om een nieuwe uitvinding te laten zien. Dagobert geeft hem meteen 20 miljoen en stuurt hem weg om te starten aan een groot wetenschappelijk project. Willie denkt aan het naderende energietekort en bedenkt dat magma het probleem zou kunnen plossen. Hij gaat naar de Duckstadse vulkaan om daar het magma te halen. Dat vond ik best interessant, een Duckstadse vulkaan. Natuurlijk ken ik de Vesuvius uit de verhalen met Magica, maar een vulkaan bij Duckstad had ik nog nooit gezien. In elk geval, doordat Willie gaat rommelen met de magma in de vulkaan veroorzaakt hij een kleine uitbarsting. De lava die daaruit komt belandt precies op het belastingkantoor. Willie wordt gelijk gepakt, doordat hij aan de politie verteld dat hij bezig is met een wetenschappelijk project voor Dagobert Duck. Omdat Dagobert natuurlijk het liefst geen belasting wil betalen nemen ze Willie mee en worden hij en Dagobert voor de rechter gezet. Dagobert moet alle belastinginkomsten van het jaar voorschieten todat alle gegevens weer verzameld zijn. Gelukkig hebben ze Willies uitvindingen nog wel. Hoewel, die blijkt onbruikbaar te zijn, het is namelijk een geldteller. Het verhaal was wel leuk, maar meestal vind ik verhalen waarin Oom Dagobert heel zijn vermogen kwijtraakt minder. Ik weet niet echt waarom, maar het lijkt gewoon onlogisch. Wat me trouwens opviel in dit verhaal waren de relatie lange bakkebaarden van Oom Dagobert. Het deed me een beetje denken aan de oude verhalen van Carl Barks (dit verhaal is overigens getekend door Bas Heymans). Ik vind Weet wat je zegt! altijd wel interessant, zo ook deze keer. Het is gewoon leuk om te weten waar uitdrukkingen precies vandaan komen. Deze keer hadden de uitdrukkingen allemaal wat te maken met geld, hoe kan het ook anders in zo'n Dagobert nummer. Vooral die over 'het kwartje is gevallen' vond ik interessant. Het schijnt te komen van automaten waar je een kwartje in moest gooien. Mensen die eerst niet wisten hoe die automaten werkten, kwamen erachter na het kwartje gevallen was. De strip op de achterkant ging, zoals elke week in 2007, over Karel & Clara. Karel gaat stage lopen bij Oom Dagobert, omdat Clara zou willen dat ze rijk waren. Als Karel terugkomt blijkt het niet erg fijn te zijn geweest, hij heeft veel bespaartips gekregen, maar Dagobert vraagt 100 euro per uur voor stage lopen. Op de een of andere manier vind ik de achterkant stukjes altijd leuk. Ik weet niet precies waarom, maar ik heb het idee dat de tekenaars daar meer werk in stoppen dan andere strips. Dit was een goede Donald Duck, ik vond het ook leuk dat hij om Oom Dagobert draaide, mijn favoriete Duck-personage. Alleen jammer van dat hoofdverhaal, daar had beter wat anders voor gekozen kunnen worden. Verdere zeker een leuke Duck. Categorie:Blogberichten